


Don’t Remember Me For This

by Treaple (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adult Joe Trohman, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Fluff during Smut, Gentleness, M/M, Minor Patrick Stump, Some Plot, implied dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Treaple
Summary: Patrick and Joe have gentle, slow, calm sex in a supply closet. I’ve been working on this since nine am, so the last part went to shit due to boredom. I went at least three different versions of this. The first was a normal boring sex one, the next was a non-con fic that I hated, the next was a BDSM that wasn’t rough enough, and now here we are with the fluffy and gentle one.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 8





	Don’t Remember Me For This

**Author's Note:**

> This government is like the one in City of Ember, but I got the idea from 1984. Does that make sense?

Joe sat at his desk and spoke monotonously into the speakwrite. He was bored out of his mind but he had to get the work done, so he just made up some story about a guy named Dick who married a sheep before the revolution, when nothing made sense and lunatics were allowed to go untreated. “...Dick divorced the sheep in 1969, when he discovered the sheep was hiding fifty pounds of marijuana in her wool. Dick didn’t know what to do with the marijuana, so he smoked all fifty pounds on one night. Dick was discovered by the police, and accused of illegal drugs. He plead innocent and blamed it on the sheep, but no one believed him because he was stoned as fu–“

”What the fuck are you doing?” comrade Wentz looked over at him from the next cubicle. “I mean, I’m interested where this is going, but where did this idea come from?” He had a foolish grin on his face. 

Joe shrugged and clicked his pen a few times. “I’m just bored,” he said, turning left and right his swivel chair. “But I’m glad this is holding your attention.” 

Wentz chuckled, “Do you have all your work done?” 

“Yeah,” Joe sighed and studied the lines on the palm of his hand. “I just don’t know what to do now.” 

Wentz lowered his voice and pointed to a pale brunette male standing at the copier machine. The one with the hat and youthful face. “You could try to get that,” he said, “I see how you stare at him.” 

Joe shook his head humbly. “I-I could never,” he replied, “I’ve got too little time.” 

Wentz eyed him bluntly. “You literally just finished your work and it’s only noon. Go to him.” 

“I’m sure he has work of his own.” 

“He’s a kid assistant who’d be happy to help you. Have you seen the way he lights up when someone asks him for help?” he whispered. “Maybe you could see what he’s willing to do.” Wentz shrugged and went back to answering calls. Joe thought about how wrong his crush on the kid was, and how they’d barely spoken to each other. He decided it was worth a shot, though. Nothing was necessarily illegal, so the only “crime” would be deviating his own conscience. He stood up and walked to the copier machine. 

“Your name is Patrick, right?” he asked. 

The assistant nodded, blushing. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled, “Do you need help with something?” 

Joe hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea. Wait—no it wasn’t. It was just new. “I just want to ask you a few questions,” he said, “Nothing too stressful.” 

Patrick nodded shyly. “Okay,” he whispered, “Where?” 

Joe smirked. “I was thinking in the supply closet. No one can hear us if you end up saying something controversial.” 

“I would never–“ 

“Not in public.” Joe took Patrick’s elbow and led him to the supply closet. They sat on the floor of it, across from each other. There was no light in the room, so Joe couldn’t see much of Patrick’s face. He could see the outline of the boy’s body, though. “Sexual preference?” he asked. 

Patrick didn’t skip a beat. “Celibate,” he said. Joe waited for an teasingly long time, so Patrick sighed and whispered, “Homosexual. I was raped when I was little, but I’ve been in therapy for it for more than ten years.” 

Joe frowned and took note of that. “That’s horrible,” he whispered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Patrick glared at him. “I’m not a delicate snowflake that you have to treat like a glass bird. I said I’m in therapy and I’m recovering really well. At least they tell me I’m recovering well. Just... Just don’t mention it. If I want to talk, I’ll talk.”

Joe hesitated. “Dream job?” 

Patrick smiled like nothing happened. “Journalist. I’ve always wanted to write, and I feel like my writing could benefit people.” Joe could see the white gleam of Patrick’s teeth as he smiled. 

“Romantic life?” 

Patrick shifted awkwardly. “I’m in love with an... _older_ man. It’s the first time in years I’ve felt this way, and I think he likes me, too. We sneak glances and I really want to kiss him or do something sexual with him.” 

Joe smirked. He liked where this was going. “What is his name?” 

Patrick crept closer. Joe could sense him by his young scent and his body temperature. “I don’t think you’d know him.” 

Joe put his hand behind Patrick’s waist. “Or would I?”

Patrick tugged on Joe's necktie. “Yeah,” he murmured, “You would.” He connected their lips and crawled into the adult’s lap to straddle him. Joe put his other hand on the upper part of the assistant’s thigh, smiling as he heard a small shudder. If only Patrick was wearing a skirt of some kind. Patrick tilted his head to kiss Joe’s neck. Joe moved his chin back to give the boy better access. 

“This is so wrong,” he whispered, loosely stroking Patrick’s sides for the touch. “But it feels right.” 

Patrick nodded and made a muffled noise of surprise. Joe looked down and saw he was basically stabbing Patrick through his jeans. “Does that feel good, baby boy?” he murmured. 

Patrick moved his mouth away for a second. “God, yes,” he gasped, “Yes, Mr. Trohman.” 

Joe moaned softly and closed his eyes. “Call me that again.” 

“Mr. Trohman,” Patrick whispered it desperately, like he needed to in order to live. “I really look up to you and I think about you at night.” 

Joe hummed and stroked Patrick’s hair. “Can I fuck you for real? I want you to get off.” 

Patrick hesitated and held onto the top of Joe’s necktie for a few moments. “If you’re gentle,” he replied, “and if you listen to me. I can’t have you not listen to me. If I say stop, you _have_ to stop. No questions asked. And I'll shout it if I have to, so that I know you hear me.”

Joe nodded and gave Patrick a kiss. He supported the assistant’s back for comfort and gave him a few gentle hugs. “It’s really cool,” he murmured, “That you want me to do this to you. You can pull away from this hug at any moment. I just want you to feel safe in my arms, and know that I’ll never hurt you. Not after you told me how much you trust me.” 

“Anything for you, Mr. Trohman,” Patrick blushed. Joe laid the young boy onto his back and hovered over him, his arms supporting himself at Patrick’s sides. They’d been in there for well over ten minutes, but it felt like time had frozen. “Good boy,” he whispered hotly in Patrick’s ear as he took off the assistant’s lower clothes (along with his own) and nudged his legs apart with his knee. Patrick closed his eyes calmly. “Mr. Trohman,” he moaned breathlessly, “M-Mr. Trohman...” 

“I hear you, kid,” he soothed, caressing Patrick’s face and moving a hand down to stretch him. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Patrick stared up at him. His youthful eyes were wide and his pink lips were swollen from the kissing. “I’m scared.” 

Joe took a packet of lube out of his pocket and applied some to the required areas. “That’s okay,” he murmured, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Patrick sighed. “Okay. D-Don’t hurt me.” 

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll turn myself in if I do. Okay?” 

“Okay...” Patrick panted softly as Joe angled himself and pushed in. “M-Mr. Trohman... wait. Don’t move yet.” 

Joe stopped. He looked Patrick in the eye. ”I’m listening,” he said. 

Patrick exhaled as a few tears slipped from his eyes. “You still won’t hurt me?” 

Joe kissed him. “Not ever, baby.” 

The assistant nodded and blushed at him. “Go slow, _please_. I’m so scared but I really want you but I can’t if I don’t know how fast you’ll go.” 

Joe hummed softly and peppered kisses all over Patrick’s face. Between every word he kissed him again. “I will never hurt you.” 

Patrick smiled. “Okay, Mr. Trohman. G-Go slow, now.” Joe moved his hips forward until he was all the way inside of Patrick, then moved back even slower. “Slam into me,” Patrick whispered, “Go out slowly, but give it everything you have when coming back in.” 

Odd request, but okay. Joe held Patrick’s hips in place and forced his cock back in, slamming pleasurably. A tingling sensation shot through him at the sound Patrick made. “Oh, God,” the younger male gasped, “that’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Joe chuckled. “So’re you, baby. You’re so brave.” 

“Mr. Trohman, I love you. I know you don’t love me that way yet, but I’ve been observing you for so long and now I’m in love with you.” 

Joe smiled as he dragged out gently and carefully. “I’m so into you,” he whispered, “There’s still some time before I’m in love, but I’m into you.” He slammed back in, hitting Patrick’s prostate. Patrick moaned and kept his eyes wide open. 

“Mr. Trohman,” he whined, “Don’t stop, please.” 

“Only when you come.” Joe kisses him when he can. He reached down and massaged the assistant’s cock, bending down to lap at the head with his tongue every so often. Patrick moaned happily, twisting his fingers in Joe’s hair. 

“I probably sound like a stupid whore, don’t I?” the younger male laughed. 

“Not at all.” Joe kept his rhythm until he felt Patrick shoot his load onto his hands. He came inside of Patrick seconds later. After they got their clothes back on, Joe cuddled him on the floor. Patrick was being held in his lap as he leaned against the wall. Joe stroked his hair and murmured sweet things in his ear, kissing him every now and then. “You did so well, Patrick. I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself when it came to what you wanted, and how you trusted me. You’re so beautiful.” 

Patrick blushed and nuzzled against him. “You’re the best man I know, Mr. Trohman. I love you.” Patrick looped his arms around Joe’s shoulders and hugged him, not leaving. ”This can’t be a one night stand, you know. Meet me here tomorrow at 3 o’clock.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this sucked. I’m so sorry and I don’t like this at all, but I’m feeling so rambly today. I just want to ramble. 
> 
> PS: who else reads the word “bitch” in Jesse Pinkman’s voice no matter what?


End file.
